1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to kimchi refrigerators and, more particularly, to a kimchi refrigerator having a hinge unit to make a lid be rotatably hinged to a cabinet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a kimchi refrigerator is designed to supply cool air, which is generated from an evaporator according to a refrigeration cycle, to a storage compartment, thus maintaining the freshness of food stored in the storage compartment for lengthy periods. A conventional kimchi refrigerator includes a cabinet that defines an external appearance of the kimchi refrigerator. A storage compartment is defined in the cabinet. A lid is rotatably hinged to a predetermined portion of the cabinet to open or close the storage compartment. Several electric devices which execute the refrigeration cycle are installed in the cabinet to supply cool air to the storage compartment.
Hinge units are mounted to a predetermined position of the cabinet to connect the lid rotatably to the cabinet. According to the conventional kimchi refrigerator, two hinge units are mounted along a side of the cabinet to allow the lid to be stably opened and closed.
However, the manufacture of the conventional kimchi refrigerator is problematic in that two hinge units are mounted to the cabinet, making it complicated and labor intensive to assemble the hinge units to the cabinet.